pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Shell
'''Egg Shell '''is the 60th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis It's been a few days after the party at Yura. Rufus Barma is sitting and thinking over the events that had happen. A messenger came with a package address to Rufus from Yura himself. Gilbert is walking toward the hallways of the Rainsworth's mansion when he encounter Sharon. He was wondering if she was checking on Reim and Break. She said she was. Break is unconscious after his use of his chain and his injury he got from fighting the Baskervilles. Reim is also unconscious due to his injuries, but he didn't die from the injuries himself, which left Sharon wondering if the Baskerville was going to "kill" him. She asked Gilbert if he could sit and have tea with her. He said he couldn't but after Sharon shown him her "dark side" he said he would. She notice that he was not sleeping due his dark baggy eyes. He said he couldn't. Even Oz was doing it too. He said that both of them couldn't cry. Back at the battle. When Humpty Dumpty turn into dust, some of it's contractors died but some depend on their Incuses. Break and Sharon came to tell them that the place is starting to collapse. She said she'll bring Equus to teleport them out. Then they all heard a yell. Leo was crying on top of Elliot's dead body. Oz just looked at it. He never shed a tear or even break down, he just stared at "death" that was there. The prevention of the return of the tragedy was great and well, but it came with a great cost. The Sealing Stone was destroyed along with many people who died during the event. Leo is being held for questioning. He slowly told them about the Nightray family, the House of Fianna ,Humpty Dumpty, the sealing stone, and Isla Yura. Pandora was confused on how to handle this. Bernard Nightray was missing after the events and the news of what had happen, no one have seen him since. Vincent and Echo has also disappeared. Gilbert wondering about how and why was he doing this. Oz is staring at the blue sky with Alice behind him. She finally found out what she was smelling from Elliot. It was the chain. If she had know about it sooner, maybe they could have done something about it, but she still didn't understand the strange feeling she got when she saw Leo in Sablier. She asked Oz what is he doing. He said that he was looking at the sky. The sky act as if nothing happen. A new day comes and goes for it yet for them things happen to them and they couldn't pretend that it didn't happen. It just made him mad. Alice took a bite at Oz's ear. Making it bleed and also making Oz show some emotion for the first time in the few days they had return. Rufus dumped the package and scrolls in front of Sheryl. He told her that Yura planed ahead if his plan is to fail. Yura said in his letter that it appears that his plan to recreate the tragedy failed,so he plan to send everything he has gotten from his research to him. He then proceed to tell Rufus about how he gotten his hands on it. It all started when he brought a house that was said to be haunted. He then found the sealing stone in the basement of the house. It appeared that the one who was guarding forgot about the duty of protecting and proceed to steal the power from the abyss. He then started reading everything about the tragedy of Sablier. He then try to convince the four Dukedoms by using Bernice Nightray as a foothold, it then that her son and her younger brother died that it was a good time. He then created the occult from the funds he was getting. It appeared that Bernard Nightray was quick to proceed. Back at the room, Leo started to go all crazy about saying that it was his fault that Elliot died and that he doesn't need anything from them. The other Pandora agents went on their way. A Pandora agent tried to calm him down only to be killed by a hooded person. He then said hello to Leo. A Pandora agent went and told Duchess Rainsworth of the urgent news. It appeared that they have found Bernard Nightray in a secret room in his hometown of Reveil, but by the time they got there he was already dead. The hooded man was revealed as Vincent who then said that he is going to tell Leo of Elliot's last words. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -Loss- Navigation Category:Manga